This wasn't the plan
by flaming hunter
Summary: A single change makes a small diferance
1. Chapter 1

Yang opened her eyes her thighs hurt and her breast were numb, the sealing wasn't one she knew, what had happened last night, she asked herself.

She stretched out her hand and noticed that they had bite marks all over them, the night before she had gone out to get some drinks and maybe fund or start a fight, then some guy had bought her a drink...

"Crap" Yang said, not really caring about what had happened, it was her fault for not looking into the contents of the drink.

"At least he paid for a hotel." Yang said to herself, no hotel let people get a room unless they played upfront. There was no point in staying inside the room anymore so she simply got dressed and walked out of her room.

Outside she nearly laughed at the funny sight of a blond boy wearing a onesie pajamas, she smiled and mentally thanked the idiot for the emotional pick-me-up.

Still, she left the hotel and for a brief moment she checked her pockets to see if her acceptance letter was still in it, she didn't need it to get into Beacon but it was better to have it just in long blond curly hair glittered when the sun touched it and her well-formed figure made her long legs and well-developed breast be noticed by anyone that looked at her.

All she had to do now was reach the docks to fly to the academy and she was in, nothing to worry about.

(Jaune Arc)

Nothing had been going right the last thing his parents had said to him, when he told them he wanted to go to beacon was, you can come back when you fail. Now a girl had laughed at him the moment she had seen his pajamas.

Well, she was kind enough not to laugh but she all but did it anyway, though, in all honesty, it was just a contained smile she had given the moment she laid eyes on him. Still, he wouldn't let that bring him down and so he took a short shower and put on a handed down armor that his grandfather had given him.

The armor was adaptive to a person's body, so even if it was exaggeratedly big for him, the armor shrank until it was a perfect fit. The other thing his grandfather had given him was a shield that turned into a sheath for his sword, it too used to be his grandfathers.

So he left the hotel and walked to the docks, unfortunately, he arrived late and he saw as the air is flying away, he overslept, no had he just left when he had woken up, this wouldn't have happened.

"Hey did you miss the bus?" A man said behind Jaune.

"Yeah" Jaune answered the man, not really caring to turnaround, his voice had lost any optimism it would have had.

"There are two kinds of huntsmen, those trained in the academies and those trained in the fields. My name is... But you can call me the Black Swordsman, use your scroll to see who I am and my qualifications to be an instructor" the man said to Jaune.

Jaune didn't believe the man, but he did just as the man said, he took out his tablet/scroll and found a picture and the information about him. As Jaune turned to see if the man was the same one in the picture, and he saw that he really was the same one.

"I was supposed to go for a job interview, but I missed the bus. So what do you say?" The black swordsman asked Jaune


	2. Chapter 2

June looked at the man he had short black hair a white t-shirt black pants and a large black sword on his back.

"Let's go get something to eat." The black swordsman as he signaled Jaune to a nearby diner, for a moment Jaune hesitated but he would be running into strange people from now on anyway, so he followed the man.

A single in occupied table served as their negotiating table, but first, they would order their breakfast Jaune told the man he had just eaten, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer. So he ate two pieces of toast and three sunny sides up eggs and he washed them down with a cold orange juice.

The black swordsman had hot coffee and potatoes, a stack and flatbread.

As the waitress came to get their orders and brought them back Jaune watched how the man looked at her chest when she bent down to fill up his cup of coffee and he noticed that he looked both at her but and her legs.

"Rabbit Faunus, if you can look beyond their ears those girls are stacked in all the right places." The black swordsman said as he looked at the waitress walk away.

"Anyway, I take it, this is your first time out on your own." The black swordsman said to Jaune.

"No, what would you ask that. I've been alone plenty of times." Jaune said as he drank his orange juice.

"Jaune, you followed a guy you didn't know and both ate and drank just because he insisted on it." The black swordsman said as he pointed at Jaune with his fork.

Jaune just lowered his head and looked at what remained of his Sunnyside up eggs "Yeah." Jaune said, however, he didn't have any strength in his voice.

"Alright, have you ever trained with your shield and sword, and have you ever used them in a fight, against people or grim?" The black swordsman asked Jaune.

"No" Jaune answered, there was no point in lying now.

"... Well, that settles that, Jaune you're going to fight monsters if you come with me and you will fight people. Not only this but if you come with me, you will meet strange people and see a whole lot of strange places." The black swordsman said as before drinking the entire cup of coffee in one go.

"Is it legal?" Jaune asked, his ignorance of the reality of the world was showing.

"Some of the jobs are legal there not so much." The black swordsman said as he ate his steak before he lifted his cup high signaling the waitress that he wanted more coffee.

"If you don't want to all that you have to do is get up and walk away. You can go back home and wait for next weeks buss because the buss right now will only be bringing back the people that either failed the exam to get into the school or the ones that get the acceptance letters to go and check out the school." The black swordsman said as he finished eating.

The waitress came back and poured more coffee into the black swordsman's cup, she smiled as the man looked into her brown eyes before she walked away.

"If I don't like it, I get to leave." Jaune said it was for a moment but he swore he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Good." The black swordsman said as a smile crossed his face. "Alright kid, it's customary so get used to it." The black swordsman said and continued to talk not really caring for any questions Jaune might have.

"Good evening Mr. Smith, your mission is to follow your instructor and learn how he does things. If you choose to accept this mission four rewards will be the skills you learn." He said before rubbing the top part of Jaunes head and finishing his coffee.

The man took out several slips of paper money and left them on the table, it was enough to pay for their breakfast and a sizable tip for the bunny-eared girl.

Jaune followed him out the dinner and as they walked he noticed that the buildings were getting older and some were even falling either they were too old or too damaged from one fight or another.

Soon they stopped walking and stood in front of an old building, it looked similar to the mayor's office building.

"Come on Smith." The black swordsman said as he pushed the large set of stone doors in and Jaune felt his eyes widen at what was inside.

It was like one of his video games, women walked around in clothes that were little more than underwear, but the swords and guns they all wore, spoke wonders about how confident they were in their skills.

The black swordsman just walked in and stopped in front of a wall that had several white papers on it, he looked at them for a moment and took one off the wall.

"This one." He said

"Smith!, found a job!" The black swordsman said to Jaune as he showed the paper to him.

Jaune looked at the black letters on the white piece of paper, unfortunately, the only thing he could understand was that the reward was five hundred, plus several uncut dust crystals.

The black swordsman walked up to what looked like some kind of a counter and handed the puce of paper to the woman standing in it.

The woman handed a new sheet of paper to the black swordsman but only after she had stamped it.

The black swordsman moved his head slightly, as he signaled to Jaune that they were leaving. The moment they exited the building the man began to speak.

"Our job is to take a package to one of the animal peoples villages, no one I. The government would take the job so it was handed down to us." The black swordsman said as he handed Jaune the stamped sheet of paper.

"Am excuse me, Black Sword, I thought you were going to train me." Jaune said as he looked at the man.

"You learn by doing." He said, but he smiled. " Black Sword, I like it." He said as he pointed at a truck driving up to them.

"Canned food, water filters, and cloths." The man driving the truck said before he threw the keys to Black Sword and walk away.

"Let's go, Smith, the faster we do this, the faster we can get paid." Black Sword said as he opened the truck door and turned it on.

Jaune stood there looking at him, all he had to do was turn around and that would be the end of it, if he got on now, there would be no turning back. Jaune closed his eyes walked up to the passenger's side, got in the truck and watched as the city began to be left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The radio played music from an old country song that Jaune didn't particularly care about, the city had been left behind.

"The animals want to start their own settlement outside of Vale, Jaune whenever you're with me or with someone that refers to the Fanus as Animals, you do it too. You may not like it, but you have to adapt." The black swordsman said as he drove the truck.

"But they're people like you and me." Jaune answered the man.

"I know but, you have to start building a wall between them- us- humans and other humans. Otherwise, you won't be able to do what you will have to do eventually." Black swordsman said to Jaune as he stopped the truck, a man was standing in the model of the road.

Black swordsman got out handed the man the sheet of paper and the man signaled several other men sitting on top of the surrounding trees. After ten minutes the truck was unloaded and the man signed the paper before he gave it back to the black swordsman.

The rest of the day passed and the only thing that happened was that they drove back to where they had picked up the truck and went back into the large building, the woman handed five hundred in paper bills, alongside eight fire dust crystals and several lightning crystals.

The black swordsman walked up to an empty table sat down and began to divide the five hundred into two hundred fifty before he called over to Jaune.

"Alright Smith this is your half, you take four fire crystals and three lightning, but I'll let you choose. Do you want to keep all of the fire or do you want all of the lightning ones or are you okay with the deal now." Black swordsman said as he looked at Jaune

Jaune just looked at the money in his hands and looked at the crystals. "I'm okay." Jaune answered the man.

"Alright, I chose a simple job this time, it's going to get harder from here, as we move you're going to have to use that sword of yours more and more." The black swordsman said as he lifted up his hand.

"Now what do you say if we get something to drink." The man said as he waved at one of the women walking around.

A woman immediately walked up to them, she wore nothing more than a bra and panties. "What can I get for you boys." She said.

"Just two cold glasses of water." The black swordsman said to the woman.

The woman eyes seemed to harden, as she looked at the dust crystals that were on the table. A sly smile crossed her face, as she lowered herself in front of Jaune allowing him to see her entire figure.

"Just two glasses of cold water, oh and before I forget, cold water." The black swordsman said, as he looked into the woman's eyes, his eyes were cold and seemed dangerous somehow.

The woman straightened up and walked away. "Coldwater, it's a perfume used to sedate woman, the beauty of it is that you're the one that wears it and because of that, it can't be traced. So if you want to have sex with a woman outside of your league or if you are about to die, the perfume will save your life." The black swordsman said to Jaune.

However, he stopped talking when the waitress returned, she put two glasses of water and two small flasks filled with a clear liquid.

"You boys look like you could use a good time, so what do you say?" The woman said as she signaled a door on the side of the room.

"No." The answer was simple but the weight behind it was extreme. The woman simply turned around and left.

"Smith, never go beyond the main room. Not without me, your standing in the shadows and I'm going to keep you here, that way you can always go back, but the moment you cross that door, you'll be seeing a darker side of the world." The black swordsman said to Jaune, his friendly form of speech was now gone.

"Grave your water, you're picking our next job." The black swordsman said as he took the bills and the last of water before putting them into his pockets. The crystals were placed inside the inside of the black jacket he wore and took the glass cup of water as he walked up to the wall covered in white papers.

Jaune just sat there for a moment and put everything into his pockets before he ran up to the wall covered in papers.

"Wow." Jaune said as he looked at thee words written on them. Capture a lion grim, assassinate several white fang members, escort/ guard a train filled with dust, act as securely for a bank, and explore ruins.

"This one." Jaune said as he took out a sheet of paper.

The black swordsman looked at it and smiled. "It's a five-day job, plus we will have to go to the animal peoples island, but a job's a job. Let's go smith." The black swordsman said as he patted Jaunes back.

Unbeknownst to Jaune, the man had waved at a waitress to get near them and before Jaune could put the paperback he handed it over to her. The woman just smiled, took the sheet of paper ran up to the counter and came back with a clean freshly stamped one.

"Let's go smith."


	4. Chapter 4

They walked for ten minutes and as they walked the broken down buildings were left behind, children walked with their parents and teens listening to music on their headphones walked without a care in the world.

Jaune watched as the black sword handed a hand full of bills to the ticket seller before he handed a ticket to Jaune and sitting down on a bench.

Jaune had never seen a station like this one, he had seen one like it, but he had never actually seen it. The metal tracks leading to and away from Vale and the fact that other than a bench here and there the train stop was surprisingly barren.

"Repeat after me. My name is William Smith, I work for a private company that specializes in transporting goods. I'm working as a part-timer before I go back to school, it's a way to make money on the side." The black swordsman told Jaune.

Jaune just kept quiet."... My name... Is William Smith, I work for a private company. It specializes in transporting goods." "But I'm only a part-timer because I'm trying to make some money on the side before I go back to school." Jaune said.

"You changed it, good make it sound natural. Now repeat after me, this is John Doe, he is my boss, he does most of the paperwork so if you have any questions you can ask him. I'm still new at this." The black swordsman told Jaune.

"My bosses name is John Doe, he takes care of all of the paperwork, I'm still new at this. So if you have any questions you can ask him." Jaune said, as the train arrived.

The black swordsman smiled. "Repeat that until you memorize it." He told Jaune.

The train doors opened and the black swordsman rose from the bench and walked into the train, Jaune followed the man into the train and noticed that there weren't any people on it.

"By the way Jaune, when I met you earlier you were headed to Beacon Academy, but the only thing on you is that sword of yours." Black sword asked Jaune, as he found an empty seat he liked.

"Actually, I was hoping to send for my things if I was accepted." Jaune answered the man, as he walked up to him.

"So why do I have to remember all of this?" Jaune asked the black swordsman.

"We don't work in the open, hell if we were doing a lot more difficult job, I'd be having you we are a black wig to hid hour blond hair, wear colored contacts and change clothes, just to protect you and your family." The black swordsman answered Jaune.

Jaune finally reached where the man was seated and he noticed that the seat he was on was colored blue, which was strange because the rest of the seats he had passed were black, but when Jaune looked further down, he noticed that all of the other seats behind the man were blue.

"Here." The black swordsman said as he took out a pair of bracelets out of his jacket pocket. "Put them on your arm guards. You're going to need firearms to keep dangerous things away or at least weaken them before they reach you."

"Long story short, you can attach any had gun to those bracelets and they will reshape them into automatic wrist guns. However, you are going to have to find your own guns, I can help you get them, but you have to do all of the work."

"Now hurry up and memorize everything I told you." The black swordsman said to Jaune, before he took out his scroll and began to look thru it.

Jaune began to repeat his new name, his trainer's name, what he did and why he did it. He continued to repeat it over and over, yet every time he messed up, the black swordsman would stop him and tell him what he did wrong.

Finally, after three hours, the train stopped as they walked out of the train Jaune saw a cat Faunus woman waiting for them. She had short black hair, cat ears that were the same color, she wore a long red dress that showed her figure and a long opening that rose to her thighs, that showed her legs as she walked into the train.

The black swordsman placed his hand on Jaunes shoulder and pulled him behind him.

"Papers," the cat-woman said.

"Business." The black swordsman said as he took out the sheet of paper and handed it to the woman, she looked at the paper and handed a USB drive to the black swordsman.

"Names John Doe and William Smith." The black swordsman said.

"You'll find what you want in the next stop, if you get in trouble you are on your own." She said before turning around, she never bothered to look back.

The black swordsman placed the USB into his scroll and began to see the video that had been saved on it.

The train began to move and Jaunes boss walked up to him before handing Jaune the scroll.

"From the looks of it, our job became a whole lot more difficult. We were originally supposed to take several computers and specialized electronics to the animals country. Unfortunately, we were just told to forget it." The black swordsman said as he showed Jaune the video.

The video showed a group of people wearing white masks attacking a group of people that were on an Airbus.

"Sharpen your sword, looks like we're going to be escorted." The black swordsman said as he drew a black sword that looked like it was made of gears put together.

"Don't get me wrong, we're still taking our cargo, but now we have to work our employer is offering an additional fifty thousand, besides the original nine thousand, we were going to originally get when the job was done." Black swordsman said as the image of a woman with long white hair, blue eyes, and light skin.

"Alexis Schnee, she is going to the animals country. Jaune, if you have to decide between her and any of those animals you save her. I can take care of myself, so keep her safe." Black sword told Jaune.

Outside the train windows, Jaune could see the sun was setting, it was getting dark now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes passed after that and the black swordsman watched as Jaune struggled to stay awake, it was only a half an hour later that the boy finally fell asleep, he waited ten minutes before he took his scroll into his hands and pressed in unnamed number on it.

The phone on the other side rang "Hellow" a grunting voice answered on the other side.

"It's me. Your grandson has no awareness of the outside world. We completed one job already and we are heading to the next one. What the hell we're you thinking by sending someone like him into the world in escort. " The black swordsman said to Jaunes grandfather.

The old man simply kept quiet. "... Which is why I called you, so can you train him." Jaune's grandfather asked the black swordsman.

"Not sure, the kid hasn't had to fight yet, but he's smart. He's already learned his new name and what he does, no specifics yet." The black swordsman answered Jaunes Grandfather.

"... There's something your not telling me, otherwise, you wouldn't have called me." Jaunes grandfather said.

"There's a high chance your grandson will come back in a body bag and that's if I get the body back." The black swordsman said only for Jaunes grandfather to stop him.

"He knew what the risks were when he decided to try and enter that school... Do what you can." The Goldman said before he hung up the phone.

The train ride was uneventful and as the night passed the black swordsman kept his eyes opened, he expected an attack to happen long before they even arrived at their extraction point.

"I met your grandfather back when I first arrived here, I had nowhere to go and I had no one to turn to. He took me under his wing and showed me what he could."

"Jaune, I can't guarantee you, that I'll be able to fully train you, but if you survive and even if you fail when I finally test you, you'll emerge more skilled then nearly all of the students that enter that school, if it's not in combat, it's going to be in every other area." The black swordsman said as he looked at the ceiling of the train, each window was visible to him, if not in front of him, it was by the corner of his eyes.

It was only until noon that the train finally stopped. "Jaune, get up we're here. Get your sword ready." The black swordsman said to Jaune.

Jaune whipped the drool from his mouth and for a moment he was confused as to why he was on a seat, his confusion lasted only until he saw the Black Swordsman seated next to him, the man short black hair seemed to contradict the ceiling of the train they were riding on.

The man's dark brown eyes met Jaunes blue eyes. "Let's go kid." The black swordsman said as he looked at Jaune.

The light of the sun was blinding as they exited the train, almost immediately the smell of oil, dry sand and smoke reached Jaunes nose.

"Excuse me we are here to pick up a set of crates headed to Managerie." The black swordsman asked a man that was walking by, but Jaune couldn't see who it was as he was still rubbing his eyes, as he was trying to get them to focus to the suns light.

"Let me see." A man answered. "Yeah, you're going to have to go to the airship area, no train goes there." The man said as he reached into a radio he had on his shoulder.

Jaune was finally able to see where he was and he was surprised to find himself at a train station, that was more like a factory, forklifts carrying crates filled with boxes moved back and forth as men in power suits either repaired large machines or carried machines in their hands.

Jaune watched as his handler took out his sword and the gears begin to spin before they separated and turned into a strange scooter.

"Get on, if we walk there we are going to arrive when its sundown and we're already running late." The black swordsman said as he stood on top of the reformed gears.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray walls shook as the airship moved thru the sky, there was nothing to do, other than just sitting on one of the seats and waiting until they land. June, sat quietly until he finally became bored, a man wearing a black suit poured the woman a drink, it was strange, considering that the smell of apples reached his nose.

"Drink." The woman said to Jaune, as she handed him her glass, Jaune just looked at her and before he took the glass, she began to speak. "Take a drink, but don't finish it. I want to know if it's poisoned."

June was taken back a little but he had seen enough moves to know that this was something guards tended to do, that and the fact that she really wasn't losing anything. There was no point in her traveling alone and the man in the suit shows that she had her bodyguard, so why would she risk them.

June took the glass and felt how the bubbles tickled his nose before he brought the glass to his mouth and took a drink, it was apple juice alright, but it had alcohol in it.

The woman for her part just looked at Jaune and watched as he was completely unaffected by the glass contents if it was poisoned then Jaune would have had some signs after a minute, but the minute passed and as things stood she had no desire to hold onto a poisoned glass. So as she waited she simply looked at Jaunes blond hair and young appearance.

To Jaune, it seemed like the woman was simply watching him in an extremely creepy way, but in reality, there was much more to it.

The woman noted that even if the boy named William, which was obviously a false identity worked as a bodyguard of the record, he lacked the cold nature that they usually shared. The innocent eyes the boy had were something that was lost in this kind of work.

His armor how old and unappealing as it was, protected all of his vital areas while maximizing his maneuverability. Then there was his weapon, by all means, the boys form of walking and even the fact that how he even acted screamed inexperienced the sheath itself was scratched, not the sheath itself but the paint it had.

This suggested that it had seen combat more than once, perhaps the fact that it looked like the boy only used a sword was a play he used only to make his enemies think less of him.

That or he had just inherited the weapon and was barely starting to learn how to use it. Either way, the boy was a meat shield and nothing more.

She looked at the boy in front of her and found he had no reaction, the took the glass into her hand and began to drink, it was going to be a long trip.

John Doe watched everything from the back room, he had left four gears to act as cameras for him to see what was happening inside the passenger room. There wasn't anything happening between those two, he switched to a camera that he had sent under the airship, it had a complete view of the entire underside of the airship.

Another watched all around the top side of the airship, there was movement hidden inside the clouds, trouble was coming, but it wasn't certain some of the animals were able to fly, so it might be some of them just having fun.

The airship was moving to fast for them to catch up anyway and if they tried to get into the airship even so much as approaching it would be suicide. So as long as the airship didn't slow down anytime soon everything would be okay.

He took out his personal scroll and watched the video that had been downloaded into it, when the video ended there was a picture of a group of people wearing white masks. He looked at the pictured and looked for anything that might tell him who he was looking for.

The picture narrowed down their option, but there was really nothing in it. For one none of them had horns, there weren't any wings on any of them, nor was there any signs of any long tables, so the enemy mostly consisted of almost human-like ones.

He looked for anything else, but there was nothing in the picture that was of any real help, their weapons were just standard knife sticks and swords, even their clothes were nothing more than black pants and white coats with white shirts.

A tug signaled to him that the airship was slowing down, the gears camera showed him that the landing platform was insight, the birds were keeping their distance but we're now simply hovering above the clouds.

The gravity seemed to shift ad the airship prepared itself to land, it was time to get to work a simple signature would be enough to say that the cargo had arrived safely, but that was only their main job, now came the truly one either they stayed with the Schnee woman or they would go out hunting.

The airship shook it had just landed and the cargo door opened, the ramp lowered and he was met with what looked like a bear-man in a jumpsuit, alongside with a man with a lions mane.

The cargo began to be lower and the man with the lion's mane showed him a badge that marked him as someone important, the pin was the paw of an animal, the same mark that was on the paper.

The man signed the paper when John Doe handed it to him and he immediately handed it back to John Doe.

From the side of the airship, the woman with white hair got off the airship and Jaune was right behind her, besides the woman two guards walked with her and John Doe watched as the few animals walked around.

A car was waiting for her, the woman waited for Jaune to open the door and stick his head inside the car to see if there were any dangers inside, luckily the boy walked out alive and the woman disappeared inside the car before it drove away.

No mention of wanting any more protection or even somesuch of a hint of acknowledgment, it didn't matter their job was done and they would be paid when they got back to the checkpoint.

"William, let go." John Doe called to Jaune.

A man ran up to Jaune and handed him a black sheet of paper, however, there was only a single word written on it.

Jaune ran up to him and showed him the only word written on it, it said erase. This was an extermination mission, any words of capturing the criminals and taking them to jail were meaningless now.

This was a hit job now.


	7. Chapter 7

William Smith followed John Doe, in all honesty, he was a little nervous the day before he had expected to hand in his forged application to Beacon and be sent home, whether that was because the teachers had seen thru his lie or because he had been accepted didn't matter.

The fact was that he had done it, but he had missed his bus and as he watched it fly away, he felt his dreams go with it.

Hard to believe just how much the world changes in a day, John Doe had missed the bus two and from what the file Jaune had seen the man was a retired Huntsman, he was going to apply for a job at Beacon, but just like Jaune, he had missed the bus.

It was a strange thing, an incredibly suspicious thing, John Doe had offered to train Jaune in being a huntsman, but the moment Jaune had said yes, he was given a new name to tell people. According to John Doe, it was to keep his family safe, considering that they worked in the shadows of the world.

But that made things even more suspicious, the problem was Jaune wondered if he was already too deep to get out.

He had seen a place that resembled a guild, like the ones he had seen in the video games he played and even did a simple delivery job. According to John Doe, they had already completed two other jobs, escorting a pretty lady and taking cargo to the Faunus country.

Jaune expected to just go home after that, but from the looks of it that wasn't an option, right now he was William Smith and he was walking down a street filled with people that had some animal trait or another.

"The best lies are the ones that have grains of truth, when someone asks for your birthday, give them one you remember just as easily as your own." John Doe said as he walked next to Jaune.

"What do you say if we go get something to eat and get ourselves a hotel for the night." John Doe said as he stopped in front of a hotel, he didn't wait for Jaune to answers him before walking in, he just did so.

The receptionist had long brown horns on her head that almost completely blended in with her dark brown hair.

John Doe paid for the hotel room and began to walk down a long hallway, the rug was a bright blue, the walls of the hallway were like any other hotels, just colored white and the doors were all colored red.

They stopped in front of a door that had the number 23 on it, inside the room was nothing more than two beds, a tv, a door that led to the bathroom, which had a shower in it and that was it.

"If you want to get some sleep, we complete the next part of the job tonight...William, no matter what happens you do what I say and don't look back." John For said to Jaune.

Jaune for his part simply nodded and looked at John For confused.

Our targets are a four-man team of White Fang members the picture shows more of them, but I've learned that when you take out the strongest, the weaker ones simply fade away." John Doe said as he handed Jaune his personal scroll.

"What do you see in that picture?" John Doe said to Jaune.

"Nothing, they're all wearing the same thing." June answered John.

"Good, look at their shoes. Every one of them had dirt covering their shoes all the way up to their ankles, meaning that they don't usually remain in the main settlement. Which means we are going to have to go hunting outside in the jungle." John Doe said to William Smith.

"Right now either you sleep or you give that up for the rest of the day and night, but keep in mind that if you do, the only supplies you are going to have on you, are what you are carrying right now. "

"So do you want to go shopping or do you want to get some sleep, William?"

Jaune just looked at the man in front of him, he wasn't feeling tired and he was fallible hungry, so he decided to go shopping.

"Let's go shopping" Jaune answered.

John Doe smiled and gave an approving nod. "Before we do that I want you to answer three questions, Do you know what Ora is?"

"No, I mean I've heard about it, but I've never seen it. All I know is that it can heal or power up a huntsman." Jaune answered.

"Have you ever dated or slept with a woman?" John asked Jaune.

Jaunes face began to heat up and embarrassment began to grow inside him before he answered "No."

"Have you ever killed another person, I didn't miss speak and mean kill an animal yo eat. I said another living, speaking Human or animal man." John asked Jaune.

"No" Jaune answered.

"The cold water I gave you, find any girl you like even if you think she's out of your league. Splash fallible on yourself and she will be sleeping with you in about two minutes. Drink it and you will have an orgy going on. Splash it on a girl and she will tear the clothes of the first person she sees, be it a man or a woman."

"If that's not your ally, use the cold water when you're fighting a woman that outclasses you. Trust me it will save your life." John became silent as he tried to figure out, how to tell the boy that was not a man the next bit of information.

"William, like it or not Huntsmen kill people. It's part of the job, bad things happen and if it's to kill someone that's trying to kill you or mercy killing a friend, it happens. We go into areas where there are no hospitals and sometimes letting people stay alive is worse than letting them die." John For said to Jaune

June just stayed quiet, as he heard all of this.

"Come on, we just got here and your paying for all of our stuff, I'll cover our ride. I saw something when we were walking here." John Doe told Jaune as he played him in the back.

As they exited the hotel, Jaune caught sight of a broke down car, it had a good paint on it, but it had no tires and it didn't even look like it had been driven in years.

John Die walked up to the car leaving Jaune behind before suddenly screaming. "How much for the car!"

"Give me five hundred and it's yours!" An ape-man said.

"John Doe handed him the bills and the ape-man took the owners layers to the car out signed his name and John Doe signed his, they tore the page in half and each kept half. John Doe drew his sword and the gears flew out of it.

Four attached themselves to where the tires should have been and two went into the area the battery should have been, but they only did this when John For opened the hood of the car.

" William come here, let me show you something!" John Doe screamed to Jaune while the ape-man stood next to him.

When Jaune finally reached John the man took out a lightning crystal and put it between the two years that we're where the battery should be. The moment the lightning crystal touched the two gears, was the moment the cars engines roared to life.

The apeman gave John a handshake and with a bright smile be looked at the money in his hands.

From the corner of his eye, Jaune caught the sight of four gears at acting themselves to the outside of the car.

Jaune got into the passenger seat and notice the old smell the car had, nothing that opening the windows couldn't fix, he immediately saw the station and turned it on, immediately he felt the car's speakers come to life and the vibrations shake his entire body.


	8. Chapter 8

Boom Boom bo the speakers shook the car as they drove down the city streets, Jaune moved to turn on the air conditioner only to find that it didn't work.

"The car doesn't have any gas, what's making it work are the gears I put on it." John told Jaune, as he drove.

However, after hearing this Jaune only stared out the window and watched the streetlights become blurs, it was odd being in this city, it wasn't that there weren't any skyscrapers or tall buildings there were plenty of those but they were all shaped or built differently.

Some buildings looked like they were made of some slippery material, others looked like if they were made to be climbed on, while some really didn't have any windows whatsoever, they were probably built for people who were more accustomed to dark areas.

"Jaune!, ask yourself how did we get the picture"

"If we were hired to do this job, first we needed to know something about our targets! So how did we get the picture?" John asked Jaune, but he kept screaming as he drove, considering that the music nearly made it impossible to hear him.

Boom boom boom boom, the speakers shook as Jaune thought about Johns question.

"... Then there's a group of people here tracking them? Or is there someone that we are supposed to meet?" Jaune asked, however, he didn't receive any answers, as the car slowed down in front of a dust store.

Boom boom boom boom, the music echoed thru the street as John Doe opened the door to the driver seat, the moment his left foot hit the concert street was the moment the music was cut of. A light mist had begun to form, the temperature was starting to go down and with it came rain, no it wasn't rain, the most itself was starting to get everything wet.

The moment he exited the car was the moment Jaune just jumped out the car, they had stopped outside of a small shop one that was nothing more than a small brick house with a green door.

"Welcome," said the store owner as they walked in.

"Hey, I'm looking for some dust and some dust," John said to the man.

The store clerk simply smiled before taking out three crystals. "Certainly sir, I have ice, fire, lightning dust, sir." The store clerk said before he took out nine cartridges filled with bullets.

"Sir, I have the crystals in a more refined manner, they are a lot more simple and can't be used in variety like their hardened forms, but are more reliable." The store owner said before John Doe looked at Jaune.

Jaune walked up to the store clerk only for the man to pull back the bullet cases.

"This is my partner, William Smith." John Doe said to the store clerk.

"Ah, my apologies, I didn't recognize you. That will be one hundred fifty." The store clerk said before Jaune exhaled and handed over the money.

Immediately John Doe began to separate the cartridges between himself and Jaune. "Put the cartridges on your wrists, you may not have a gun at the moment, but those bracelets can still use short-range gunfire." John Doe told Jaune.

"Dear customer please be careful, there are several missing people reports happening lately. Most of them have been young women, but several men are now missing as well." The store owner said as he pointed at the door.

He was telling them to leave.

Their business was done and with the crystals separated between Jaune and John they both exited the store only to see a muscular man with long blond hair comes back, he wore black sunglasses, a black t-shirt- blue pants and black shoes.

He lights a cigar as he sat on the hood of their car. As the man let out a puff of smoke, he looked at several fanus women in short skirts walking past him.

John Doe kept his eyes on the man as he walked up to him. "So what's new?" John Doe asked the man.

"A mile from here we leave the care, from there we walk and then we do hunting. " the man said as he took a mother breath from his cigar.

"There's a cave there, they went in a few days ago, haven't come out." He continued before he got off the cars good and opened the passenger's door.

"We're moving." John Doe told Jaune, as he entered the driver's side if the car.

"So you got yourself a new partner." The man said as Jaune got into the shotgun seat, however, John Doe didn't say anything, yet the moment the door closed did the mood completely change.

"From the looks of it, the people we were hired to kill are already dead or worse. There are tracks everywhere of something smart walking those woods, not only that there are more and more people missing." The man said.

"Check this out." The man said as he handed John Doe.

It was something the size of a pin, and John For simply looked at it before he said."Explosives."

"Half for you, the other half for you." The man said as he handed a bunch over to Jaune.

"I'll hold the rest." He said before he looked at Jaune. "By the way kid names Johnny, Johnny Bravo." He said as he handed to Jaune his hand for him to shake.

Jaune shook it only and said his name "William Smith."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Smith." The man said before going quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

The car stopped at the edge of the city and its lights died way, Jaune looked around not understanding what was going to happen Johmmy handed Jaun a flask that had some kind of glowing liquid.

"You don't have an Ora, so that thing will help you create an artificial on, your semblance won't be the real one that you have, but some kind of watered-down version of it." Johnny said to Jaune.

"No prisoners, William, that means you watch ur backs, well do all of the killings." John said to Jaune, as he drew a sword that had a red glow on its edge.

Johnny didn't say anything, all he did was draw out a pistol and before Jaune could say anything the two older men got out of the car and walked into the forest.

Jaune followed the two and after ten minutes they found what they were looking for a hole in the ground, John jumped in without looking, he was followed by Johnny, Jaune looked at the hole before he followed his seniors.

John's sword glowed and gave off a pulse of red light in every direction allowing them to see everything inside the tunnel, it didn't take long for them to find discarded clothes, weapons, and bones.

John took out his scroll "Hellow, the White Fang members are dead, it looks like they were ambushed by takers, not only that get in contact with the Scheen Dust Company and give them the location of the Job."

"...Raimbow...alot of it." John said to the person on the other side, before hanging up and signaling to Jaune to go to his side and see what he was looking at.

Jaune walked pass Johnny and his eyes widened, there was dust everywhere and it changed colors, but there was a lot of machinery there too, only that there weren't any people around.

"We're still getting paid, let's get out of here" John Doe said to Jaune.

They were forced to climb their way out of the hole in the ground, but Jaune was just glad that they had managed to get to the car without anything bad happening.

John used his sword to turn the car back on and they all drove back to the hotel, the moment Jaune looked at his bed, he laid down and instantly went to sleep.

Johnny looked at him and smiled. "Guess, Ill turn in too."

Ther next day Jaune woke up to the sound of the television, the reporter was saying something about how a large amount of dust had been found and was now being extracted, it was to be the largest reserve, discovered in years.

John was already eating with Johnny," To late kid, we're leaving, word has already gotten out about what we found last night and all of the Humans are getting out of here before all hell brakes loose."Johnny said to Jaune, as he rose to his feet and opened the door.

John followed Johnny before walking back into the room and throwing Jaun over his shoulder and carrying him out of the hotel.

Jaune could see that skyships and trains were filled with humans getting out of the island as Fanus threw rocks at them, the car passes them all ad John drove it into the ocean, the car began to move on top of the water and they left the land of the Fanus behind.

It took an entire day and John had to replace the lightning crystals over and over again, but at the end, they made it back home, Jaune watched as Johnny and John, both headed back to the Guild not bothering to go and get some sleep.

The moment the waitresses laid eyes on them they all began to cheer and the receptionist placed three discs on the counter.

"Your pay, reduced because you didn't do the job yourselves, the bonus for discovering the dust, reduced by the guild's charges and you boys have a guest." The woman said as John, Johnny, and Jaun all took the disks placed in front of them.

A man wearing a white suit, that had a white mustache and equally colored hair waited for them, next to him was a teenage girl with long white hair blue eye similar to the mans next to herm she, however, wore a ballerina arena still dress.

John walked up to the man, neither said anything, the two just looked into each other's eyes before the man placed a scroll in front of John, john took it and played the video.

Jaune couldn't understand what was going on, but all he could understand were the words paid, that repeated themselves over and over again.

The man rose to his feet and walked away, the girl was going to follow him, but Johnny stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and taking away a rapier sword she had on her hip.

"What's your name?" John asked her, the girl just gave him a dirty look.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The easy way is we take under our wing and teach you what we know, the hard way is, you become a prostitute and pay off everything your family owes."

The girl looked at John before closing her eyes and giving up trying to get away from Johnny.

"Weiss Schnee" she answered John

John reached into his pocket and sprayed Jaune using a clear liquid from ha tiny flask he had.

"Come here" he told Weiss and the girl did as she was told, as she began to walk away from Johnny, John put the flask back into his pocket and drew another one out.

"Turn around " He ordered Weiss before letting out two sprays from the flask.

"William this girl is now your partner" John said to June before signaling to a waitress and paying for something. The waitress signaled for Jaune and Weiss to follow her.

The walked passed a pink door that was open and were led to a room that had a bed and a dresser, the door closed and the waitress left, neither of them said anything but Jaune could feel his heartbeat and his head spin.

Weiss looked at the boy in front of her, and she felt her feet lose their strength and her... it was tingling, she could hear both of their breaths and thy both reached towards each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny sat down in front of John and a glass of beer was placed in front of him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked John knowing that there was no going back for either of the two teens.

"Its better she has her first with a guy her age, and its better Jaune gets used to dealing with women." John answered Johnny.

"So that's the kids' name." Johnny said as he graved the glass of beer and began to drink it.

"...Why?" Johnny asked John.

"Why what?" John answered Johnny faking ignorance.

"The old man called you just like he called me, I thought you wanted out, you know, wash your hands of all of this and die with a somewhat clean conscious."

They both looked at each other and, Johnny's eyes hardened before he closed them.

"It wasn't your fault." Johnny said before letting out a breath and turning his head as the sound of the door being opened reached his ears.

A teen girl walked in she had a thin figure, long black hair and a bow on her head, but the way she walked seemed to have a slight hopping motion to it. It was subtle and unless a person trained themselves to notice it, they would never be able to see it.

"Cat Fanus." John said to Johnny.

"Doesn't matter Shes not leaving this place tonight." Johnny said as he sprayed himself using aa flack similar to the one John used on Jaune.

John watched as Johnny walked up to the girl and how he flexed his muscles, and simply made time for the chemicals to do their job, he smiled as the girl drew her sword, and how Johnny took it away from her without any effort.

He let out a small laugh as he watched his old friend take a girl half his age, into the back room, for the rest of the night, and every other day, by the rules of the guild, no one saw anithing, no one says anything.

John began to search through the names of the people that once worked with him, and had either retired or died, the girl would need her code name, and a change of appearance, no both of them would.

the door to the guild opened and a group of girls and boys all held by chains walked in, the receptionist looked at them and pointed to the black door, none of them said anything, they all just walked passed the door.

Right now he stood at the entrance to the darkness of the world, just like many before him and it was up to him to make sure those two didn't go even deeper than this.

"I'm going to need something to keep my head clear, or so busy that I cant think about what's going on back there." Joh said to himself as he lifted his hand a waitress walked up to him.

John took out two bills marked with a special kind of in, the waitress looked at the money handed to her and her eyes filled with fear.

"I want you." John said as he graved the girl's hand and walked passed the pink door, the girl was underage, but he didn't care, if she worked in the guild, her soul was now as black as his.

The night passed quickly and John got out of bed, he looked at the girl's naked body, her breathing was slow ut it told him everything he needed to know, she was awake but was pretending to be asleep.

"I'll give you an option, become mine and I'll take care of you, or don't and stay here," John said to her as he threw five crystals on the bed.

As he walked out, the last thing he saw was the girl graving the crystals and breaking down into tears.

John walked up to the counter and found that it was empty, he looked at the computer and looked for the girls' picture and pressed it. It would be up to her to decide her future, a girl can become private property and be marked as some Hunters personal plaything.

The rules are simple, nop one else can touch that girl because if they do, they will have to do with her owner, and even politicians don't break the rules because more than one politician has died, because of a well-placed bomb or being cut down by an angry hunter.

The smell of freshly made coffee began to fill the guild and as the waitresses began to do their daily routine they noticed John was standing in front of the computer, some of them smiled knowing that one of them was being offered protection, while others tried to make themselves as small as possible.

A cup of coffee was placed on the counter, and John smiled at the sight of a familiar face, neither of them said anything, the woman just stretched out her hands graced the top of John's head pulled it down so she could reach and kissed him.

"Welcome back, Master." she said, her voice was happy and sad at the same time.

John drew his sword and a cylinder came out of it. "Thirteen million" he said as he placed the cylinder on the counter and the guilds computer accepted the payment.

The woman's eyes began to be filled with tears. "Your almost free" John said to her as Johnny walked up to the two.

"Well look who it is!" he said with a wide smile.

"Heard you graved yourself something fresh last night." she said to Johnny, Johnny leaned in close to her and said.

"Mark her."

The woman's smile stiffened and John looked at Johnny, he was about to say something when Johnny began to speak again.

"White Fang" Those words alone were enough to make all of the waitresses stop what they were doing.

"So will you have your new toy as a public utility or private." she asked Johnny.

Johnny looked at his old friend, the only woman that he and John ever lowered their guards around, he could see the anger in her blue eyes.

"Private for now." he answered her, as another waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of him, Johnny noticed that he had been given a blue cup, meaning that it was on the house.

"Guess all that's left if wake those two up," John said as his old friend smiled and offered to do the honors, John looked at her and closed his eyes, agreeing to let her do it.

Weiss laid on her side, last night the man beside her had touched every part of her and done all sorts of, things to her, she was supposed to marry someone that was a good family and improve her family's name and now, of what that man said was true, her family had sold her off to pay off everything they owed.

She tried to use the blankets to cover her naked figure, but what good did it due for her now, he had seen, touched and tasted everything.

Jaune could only watch the ceiling, he had been led here last night and heard the girls situation, so he wasn't going to do anything to her, but somehow, being in the same room.

He couldn't explain it, but when he looked at her eyes, he couldn't help himself and when she kissed him, he couldn't stop anymore and last night was his first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaune turned to look at the girl next to him, she had her back turned to him, her long silver almost gray hair covered her white skin.

" What was he supposed to do now, should he talk to her, ask her what her name was or something." he asked himself before she turned around and looked at him, Jaune felt his heart speed up, as he looked into her light blue eyes.

Neither of them said anything, Jaune noticed that her hair had covered a part of her face and so he moved it and noticed she had a scar over her eye, he used his thumb to trace it.

"What's your name?' Jaune asked her, not knowing what else to say.

"Weiss." she answered him, as the sound of someone knocking on the door reached their ears, Jaune was about to get out of bed and see who it was, when a woman opened the door.

"Mr. Smith, your companions are waiting for you." she said to him before graving the blanket and pulling it off both of them.

"I have my orders, so if either of you have any complaints speak to your boss, she said as looked at the two of them, she didn't move after that, instead she just stood there watching them both as they tried to cover themselves.

"Hurry I have to clean the room, and John said something along the lines of. Get those two out of there before they start doing it again." she said to them.

Jaune and Weiss began to put their clothes on as fast as possible, neither of them tried to look at the other, when they were done they noticed that the woman was watching them with a look of amusement.

"You two may not know this, but John is one of the few men out there that will do everything to keep you safe. if he does something cruel to you, its because you need to learn fast, so you can survive," she said to the, before they left the room.

As they left their room, Jaune noticed that a lot of people were leaving their rooms too, some were dressed like waitresses, others wore armor like any Huntsman and others were, to be honest, Jaune didn't know what they were wearing so he decided to think about it.

They walked past the pink door and found John and Johnny already eating.

"Hey" Jaune said to them, as a waitress handed him a menu.

"I thought the two of you already ate." Johnny said to them with a smirk, causing both Jaune and Weiss to blush.

"Sitdown we need to talk" John said to them and Jaune felt himself stiffen, as Johns words didn't sound kind.

The moment he and Weiss were seated John began to speak. "From now on, she's your problem, that means everything from cloths, weapons, woman necessities, you'll be paying for all of them."

"We looked into your debt and we decided to do this until Smith here is done with his training you'll be one of us. Then you can go free." Johnny said to Weiss, causing her to look at him and John with disbelief.

Johnny cut into some pancakes using his fork and ate the piece he cut out.

"Now here's where things get complicated, both of you stand in the shadows, Jaune take her hand and Weiss take his hand. Keep each other here and if possible pull each other back into the light." John said to the two of them as they both reached for one another.

"We know how it sounds and feels telling the two of you this, especially considering what the two of you did last night, but this life isn't for the weak and we all need someone to pull us back before we are swallowed up by the dark." Johnny said to them as the woman that had forced both Jaune and Weiss out of their room, sat on Johns lap.

She smiled at the two of them. "Youll understand as you learn." she said to them before turning to look at John, her brown eyes seemed to soften to the point they seemed to sparkle.

Without a word she rose to her feet and walked away.

"Excommunicated."Johnny said to them, before drinking his cup of coffee.

"Her father was excommunicated, and to save the lives of whatever family she had left, she vowed to the guild and became their property. We had some leverage back then, so a deal was made, pay the fine and she along with her blood go free." Johnny continued before John interrupted him.

"Your both members of the guild now, so remember to always obey the rules and if neither of you knows the rules there right over there." John said as he pointed at a giant sight on the wall.

"Go" Johnny said to them as he lifted his hand and called over a waitress.

The two of them walked over to the sign and notice that the words the rules were written on it in bold printing.

1: Follow the Rules

2: See rule one

3: If someone doing another job tries to kill you and failed, but both of your jobs, fail or are a success, forget about it and move on with your lives, you'll have a chance to kill each other some other time. [Have a drink and say you're sorry even if you don't mean it]

4; Don't touch someone else's property [This means people under another members protection]

5: Excommunicated are not people, therefore they have to die [to make them Humans again pay the fine, so if someone is making payments don't touch the things, they might be people again someday]

6: Don't bring the public attention to the guild

7; No killing anyone within guild grounds [unless they are attacking the workers or have broken the rules

8: Don't break the rules

There weren't a lot of rules, it made sense but the last one was written in bod printing and was colored red.

Without anything else to do the two of them walked back to John and Jhonny, there were two plates filled with baken, eggs, toast and pancakes waiting for them.

"I trust the two of you memorized the rules, there isn't a lot of them but, a lot of people die because they break them." Johnny said to them as he pointed at the food, wordlessly telling them to eat.

"Smith, your job today is getting you and her some new clothes. Get something that isn't flashy and you can wear, didn't itch, isn't tight or too small and if people that know you ever saw either of you wearing those clothes they would be surprised you're even wearing them." john said to Jaune.

"When you're done doing that, go get yourselves some contact lenses, get whatever color and design your both comfortable wearing, because you'll be using them from now on."

"The last thing the two of you are going to have to do is choose, each other's hair color...Both of you will be going back into the light someday, it's better that, not many people know how you really look like." John said to Jaune, before turning to look at Weiss.

"Underwear, make sure its the kind you don't wear. Its sounds stupid but trust me you'll be using your looks a lot and it's going to be a problem if you're wearing the wrong kind when your fighting." John said to Weiss before using his right hand to signal to her to look around.

Weiss turned to look around and she noticed that a lot of the people were either wearing disguises that unless a person looked closely they wouldn't ever be able to know that the person they were looking at was wearing a lot of makeup and had their hair painted a certain way that it looked natural.

"Jaune cut a piece of your hair off and hand it to her" John ordered Jaune, who without asking anything Jaune took the knife he was using to cut his food and cut off a piece of his hair, before handing it to Weiss.

The room had become completely quiet and Jaune noticed that everyone's eyes were on hin and Weiss.

"You all are whiteness, she belongs to him!" a waitress announced.

"Look at who he's seated with, two senior guild members, touch him and you will have to deal with them" the same waitress announced before everyone turned and moved on with their lives.

"Take care of each other." John said to Weiss and Jaune.

Jaune didn't notice it as his head was turned looking at the other people in the guild, but Weiss held his hair tightly in her hand before she held brought it close to her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

"John" a waitress said as she put a piece of paper on the counter.

"Hate to interrupt, but the house needs you and your team" she said before looking at Jaune and Weiss.

"...You and Johnny those two are too green for this." she said to them as John looked at the pice of paper

John handed it to Johnny who smirked and placed lowered a pair of sunglasses he had one of his head on to his eyes.

"No these two need to learn" Johnny said as he looked at Weiss.

"Change of plans, you can work on your disguises later." John said as he rose to his feet and headed towards the exit.

"Leave your weapons here, the guild will keep them safe." Johnny said to them and both Weiss and Jaune looked at hin before handing over their swords to the woman behind the counter.

Johnny began to walk away the moment the woman took their weapons. "Hurry up we're going to Atlas, the guild gave us this mission and that means it wants this job done now." Johnny said to them as he walked in front of them.

Jaune ran up to Johnny before Weiss ran up to them.

"Johnny, I know that the Guild gave us this job, but John he said he would train me and" Jaune said to Johnny before Johnny lifted up his hand.

"You are being trained, you learn by doing. Youll understand when you do a job on your own, but right now just follow us and learn from the things we do in front of you." Johnny said to Jaune.

"Jaune from now on your William Smith again, and you are Katherin now, remember that."Johnny said before stopping when he noticed someone handing John a pair of keys.

The person left and a luxury car was left in Johns care.

John smiled before walking to the driver's side and getting in the car, the three of them hurried in and found that the ceiling of the car was covered in a type of fabric that made it seem like if they were looking at the stars at night.

The windows of the car were black so no one could see inside and several guns were placed in front of them, two black pistols and two high caliber machine guns.

"Arntthese military?" Weiss asked.

"They have to be, our job is to go and deal with someone in the Atan Military."John said as he turns on the car and began to drive the car.

Johnny handed Jaune the pice of paper that John had given him and written on it was the word.

Excommunicated

"Waite isn't this one of the rules"Weiss asked.

neither John or Johnny answered her and both she and Jaune realized that they were going to kill someone in the military.

The car stopped and John got out, immediately after the door next to Weiss opened and John pulled Weiss out of the car, Johnny did the same to Jaune.

They had stopped in front of a store that sold suits and John walked into the store still holding Weiss by the arm, Johnny pulled Jaune in and they soon found themselves being stared at by the people working inside the store.

"Can I help you sirs?" a man asked them.

"I need her to be someone else and him ...you know what do what you can with him." John answered the man.

Jaune and Weiss were immediately graved by two large men wearing black suits and taken to a room filled with women.

"Take off your cloths" one of the women said to them, before several of the others accompanying her began to take off both Jaunes's and Weiss's cloths.

The two did their best to avoid looking at each other, something that they soon found was easy because they were forced to look straight while the women inside the room took their measurements.

Soon several dresses were brought in along with black tuxedos and suits were brought in, each dress was different from the last and each tuxedo or suit was a different design or color from the last.

"This way please" another woman said to them and Jaune was surprised that his hair was being washed, his nails were being cleaned and polished along with his toenails.

"If he had, to be honest, it was actually pretty nice" Jaune thought to himself, before the women in the room began to do who knows what to his face.

John and Johnny waited for the two kids to be done and while they waited they began to notice the stack of clothes, makeup, and skincare products start to pile up.

Not to mention all of the things needed to maintain the cloths and hair looking as new and freshly done as possible.

"Man Smith's wallet is going to feel this one." Johnny said to John before the two began to laugh, they had both gone thru the same thing.

The doors to the back room opened and both Jaune and Weiss walked out looking like completely different people.

Weiss wore a long blue gown that blended in with her skin color, her hair was done in such a way that it made her look innocent yet daring at the same time when a person noticed her light blue eyes behind her whit almost gray hair.

Jaune walked out wearing a black suit, his blond hair was combed back, taking advantage of his bright blue eyes, making people unconsciously look at them, instead of the rest of his face.

John walked into the back room alongside Johnny and after half an hour they both walked back out, Johnny was now wearing a black tuxedo, somehow the thing made the man's muscles seem even bigger, the black sunglasses he usually wore remained on his face but his blond hair was now come back, in a way that made him look, like an older version of Jaune.

John had his black hair combed dorn, covering half his face, while we wore a gray suit, the way he looked and moved seemed to make a person put up their guard when they looked at him.

John and Johnny paid for their stack of cloths and products and nearly broke down laughing when they saw the look in Jaunes eyes when the kid saw how much he had to pay.

After they put everything into the car trunk, they drove to a train station and parked the car inside one of the containers, luckily for them the trip to Atlas was completely uneventful.

The moment they arrived at Atlas, they got in the car and headed towards their destination, yet before they could reach their target standing in the middle of the street was a woman with long white almost gray hair, maybe blue suit, that had a combination of gray and white in it.

"William Smith and John Doe, I know you're both in there, I'll give the two of you along with Brabo a chance to surrender" she said as amen wearing power armor pointed their guns at the car.

John lowered the window of his side of the car and several gears flew out, before beginning to spin around and above the car.

John made the window of the car go back up and said. "We are about to both lose the car and get separated, Smith stay with your partner, Johnny and I will find the two of you later."

He immediately stepped on the accelerator and the armored men began to open fire on them, the gears intercepted every shot fired at the car and Jaune noticed tat all of the guns inside the car suddenly rose up and he instinctively took the pistol and the machine gun in front of him.

'Now!" John said as he and Johnny acted as if they were about to jump out of the car, and both Jaune and Weiss jumped out of the car, the woman began to create what looked like snow crystals and began to attack the car only for Jons gears to block her every attack.

Jaune and Weiss rolled on the street gaining a few bruises but managed to surprisingly come out of it without any real damage.

They ran as the soldiers fired at them and before Jaune could do anything the machine gun in his hand seemed to take a life of its own, and started shooting at the soldiers hitting several of them.

The men screamed with pain before falling to the ground.

Designs that belonged in a Christmas decoration filled the sky as the woman from before landed in front of Weiss and Jaune, she looked at them before her eyes widened when she noticed that the girl in front of her, was her younger sister.

Immediately gears flew in her direction forcing her bak and Johns voice was heard by both Jaune and Weiss.

"Run you, idiots."

Without thinking they ran, with no direction, they ran until they couldn't run anymore and hid inside an abandoned building.

Jaune gasped for air as the sound of sirens passed the building.

"We're going to have to move soon." Weiss said to Jaune, before reaching into a hidden pocket inside her dress and taking out a small glass cylinder and a candy bar.

"Be careful with that."Jaune said as he pointed at the glass cylinder.

"From what John told me, it can make you have a weak version of your semblance," Jaune said to Weiss, who just looked at him.

"Waite, we're in Atlas, that means we're close to a safe place we're kin abandoned building not too far from the train station and someplace important must be around here." Jane said to himself before stopping and realized he knew exactly where to go.

"What are you talking about?"Weiss asked him as she replayed everything Jaune had just said and immediately answering her own question.

"Waite, you think Atlas has a guild?"

Jaune nodded but before he could answer the entire building they were hiding in was covered in lights.


End file.
